Can't You Just Love Me Back?
by Annispannis02
Summary: It's a love story about Spencer Hastings, the nerdy girl, and Toby Cavanaugh, the bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't know what i'm writing about: i'm writung about a tv showcalled Pretty Little Liars, a love story about Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh.**

**Enjoy!**

Spencer's POV:

Me, Hanna, Emily and Aria sat on a bench by the school. "Guys, look." Aria mumbled to us and pointed at a random guy. Wait, it wasn't just a random guy. It was the bad boy at school, Toby Cavanaugh. I haven't seen him on school for months, why does he suddenly show up now? "ugh" Hanna said and looked at Toby. "I thought you liked bad boys, Han?" Emily said and chuckled. "Yes, I like bad boys, but it is just something about him, he is just not my type." Hanna said and shook her head. We all laughed. Typical Hanna Marin.

LATER THAT DAY:

I walked home, alone and sobbed. I mean, I loved school and that stuff, but I couldn't stop thinking about Toby Cavanaugh. It was something about him that I don't know what is. I don't know, maybe i'm just crazy. "Hey Spencer." I heard from behind. I turned around and saw Toby smiling at me. "Hey." I said, nervously. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked. "Of course I don't mind." I said and started to walk with him. He was just so... hot. After a while, he stopped. I turned around to him. "So it's here I live" He said and chuckled. "Yeah" That's all i had to say. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. I slowly turned around and made my way home. It was just so awkward talking to him.

Toby's POV:

God. I'm the bad boy at school, why was i so nice to her then? I tried to be a little more _bad, _but it didn't work. God know's why. I walked in to the house and sat down on the couch. "You're late" Jenna, my blind step sister said. I rolled my eyes. "I walked with Spencer home" I said and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking of her. It's something wrong with me. Jenna came in to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. She started to touch me at my cheek, and down. After a while, she came closer to my ear. "Why?" She whispered, softly. I rolled my eyes. Ever since i moved in to Jenna, she's been in love with me. "Because I can" I said and turned around, tried not to kiss her. "Who said that you can?" She said and grinned. "Who said that I can't?" I said and walked away. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed.

I couldn't stop thunking about _her._

_Spencer Hastings._


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Hastings:

it's been 2 weeks, 2 freaking weeks, and I think that Toby doesn't care about me. I'm trying the best I can to make him see that I am in love with him. I can't just say it out loud, I'm not that brave.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna said to me while I was walking to her, Emily and Aria. "Aye.." I said, sighing. Aria looked at me, she could see that I was depressed. "What's wrong?" Aria said and lift her arm up to my shoulder. "I'm in love with Toby and... He hasn't even noticed me yet" I muttered. "Oh, Mona can everything about love life" Hanna said and glanced over at Mona. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Thanks Han for the tips, but I think I can handle my own things, without any help from others" I chuckled and looked down on the ground. "Are you sure you can handle this alone?" I looked up at Emily while she asked. She bit her lip nervously and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm sure" I said and smiled at her. My hair was blowing to the left, while I was walking to Toby. Nervous? Oh hell to the yes. He was only a few meters away from me. I walked slowly to him and smiled. My body was shaking, I saw that on my hands. I held some books in my right arm, the books almost fell out of my arm, but I held tight. "H-hey" I muttered. Toby turned around and looked at me. He gave me a smile. "Aye" He said as he walked closer to me. "So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked while biting my lip as hard as I could. "I'm having a party, and you and your friends are invited" He said and smiled at me. "I would love to come" I said as I blushed, looking down on my shoes. "See you there, Hastings" He said as he sat down on his motorcycle and drove away. My body was shaking, more than normal. I was about to hesitate, wait I was hesitating.

"Spencer?"

"Spence, wake up!"

"Guys, give her a little time to rest.."

everyone was talking about me.

i opened my eyes slowly and saw Hanna, Emily and Aria waving her hands to me. "Hey guys" I said and smiled weak. "You're awake!" Emily said and hugged me. "I guess I am" I chuckled. I stood up and walked down to the couch. "What time is it?" I asked and turned around to Hanna who was right behind me. "Um.. 20:05 PM" Hanna said. "Shit." I walked upstairs and found a dress. "Guys, come up here! Toby invited us to a party , and it began for 5 minutes ago!" I screamed, and got on my high heels.

When we came to Toby's house, I walked right to Toby. "Hey" I said and poked him on the back. He turned around and saw me. "Aye Spence, I'm glad you made it" He said, then he walked away. Sighed, I walked to where all the drinks were. "Take it easy Spencer! It's you who are driving us home!" Hanna said. I didn't care, all I needed was a drink. I took a drink then I sat down on the couch. Aria walked to me and smiled. "Are you having a good time ?" She asked. I was a little bit too drunk to answer, so I just gave her a thumbs up. Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. "God Spence, you were the one who was going to drive us home!" Aria said and walked away.

I was alone one a couch, too drunk to stand up.

Great..

**A/N: so I hope this chapter was a little but longer than the first! And ofc I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Bye!**

**xoxo -Annis**


End file.
